


【双言短车】早安

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 双言 - Relationship, 黑言/言和
Kudos: 3





	【双言短车】早安

【双言短车】早安  
————分割线————  
“唔……”言和不情愿地睁开眼睛，一直在自己身上游走的双手充满了恶意。  
“黑言？唔~”感知回归重启的大脑，眼前依旧漆黑一片，柔软的布料绕过双眼在脑后打了个结，后腰处的手掌阻止了自己翻身的动作。  
“你说……唔嗯~”没得到回应显然让言和有了些慌张，身上宽松的黑色睡衣被解开一大半，带着凉意的手掌抚过痕迹未退的细腰和白兔，后颈偏下处一颗藏起来的草莓又被轻咬舔舐，原本淡下去的颜色又显眼起来。  
“黑言……是不是你……嗯~别……”言和的身子一点点蜷缩起来，在自己身上肆虐的人一声不发，被发带绑在床头的双手无法触碰到处墙外的任何东西，潜伏在体内的欲望被唤醒却只带来深深地恐惧。  
依旧没有回应，整个房间里只有言和克制的呻吟和身后人的呼吸。  
“唔！不要……黑言……唔嗯~求你…说话……啊~”言和的声音不自觉带上了哭腔，微凉的指尖已经触到了因昨晚情事过度还未消肿的花唇。  
“放松点，我的小天使。”终于，内心渴求的声音出现在了耳边，只是多了点沙哑和鼻音。  
“唔啊~黑……啊~”身体近乎下意识地听从黑言的话，还未询问她为什么要这么做便被深入的双指堵住了所有话语。  
“唔嗯~慢点……疼……黑言…放开……抱…唔~”一句话被撞得七零八碎，黑言从中提取出自己想听的关键词后伸手扯掉了并没有绑得很结实的发带。  
“欺负你是我的错啦，别哭啊。”黑言见转过身的言和一双蓝瞳湿漉漉的，柔声安慰道，手上的动作却没有停下。  
“唔！”言和的四肢全部缠在了黑言身上，身上属于她的睡衣被完全解开，黏腻的爱液顺着身体的曲线滑落，带着血色的嫩肉诉说着昨夜的放纵。  
“早上好，小天使。”黑言直起身子舔舐着手指上的爱液，嘴角上扬，朝瘫软在床上裸露着大片雪白肌肤，用手臂挡着自己通红的脸不愿接受事实的言和笑了笑。  
“餐前甜点很不错哦~”


End file.
